The Twisted Life
by fradyspider
Summary: It's pretty damn stupid, just made it for my friend to read because this pair hurts her, lol.  THAT MEANS YOU OOFF1 Still read it if you wish.
1. The Wedding

Come on babe, let's go. "K, I'm ready," the nervous bride-to-be said. Ok, I know we shouldn't see each other before the wedding but what kind of a husband would I be if I weren't here to give you a little pep talk and reassurance. "Sweetie, we'll do it later…..like on our honeymoon." I never said that. "But you implied it." Oh what ever, and I laughed. "K, I really think you should go now, what if somebody sees you in here and you really need to get ready to walk down there before I do, so bye." See you later, mi amore. She softly yelled down the hall, "Love you, babe." I simply replied, right back at you, babe.

Then I was just walking down the isle. I felt strange. I was about to marry the girl of my dreams whom I knew she kind of liked me but could never ask her out. It was still hard for me to believe that even I got her mad a few times, and one time said something neither of us will forget, but those soft kisses I gave her got her to fall in love with me, and now I'm happy. Then I thought to myself, damn that sounds cocky. Ok, I'm almost there. We'll have such a great time together and having fun in bed. But I'll forget that one girl…..her eyes so sad when I left. And those sad little eyes when I captured her and almost everyone turned against her. I'll always have a place in my heart for her; her kisses were like angels coming down from heaven just to see you.

Damn, what would I do if I ever saw her again, I can't just leave my girl. Then I thought to myself again, but you know you love her too. Then too little things popped up on my shoulder. One was me as an angel and one was me as a devil. The angel said, "No, don't even think of leaving your bride. If you dare get near that little Cho Chang your world is going to get turned upside down. What if your Hermione caught you too in the act." Then the devil said, "Oh, screw that guy, he doesn't know better. Go fuck her if you want to, nothing in the world can stop you. If you want two girls, go ahead." And just as I was about to start thinking of my choice little Mr. Angel started talking. "Think about it, after all you had to do to convince your bride, Hermione, to marry you, you're going to go and cheat on her, just think. Think how that's going to turn out. Well, I got to go because it's lunch break. But since I can't decide your life for you, the last thing I have to say is, let your heart decide." OK, see you, Mini-me. Now, you got any last words little……what are you doing, I said about to burst out laughing. The little devil replied, "Eating a turkey sandwich…..I got hungry,, he was saying with his mouth stuffed and sandwich sticking out of his mouth just sitting there with his legs criss-crossed in apple-sauce style. I started laughing then I made up my mind.


	2. When the World Gets Turned Upside Down

Then I saw Hermione's beautiful face walking down the hall. Now I couldn't decide. Should I stay with the girl whom I was about to make the big promise to, or should I stay with the old Ravenclaw girl who makes good sex. Once again, I started thinking real quick; well life isn't all about the better sex, is it? Damn, why am I like this. Oh god, there she is. Now to decide, should I even get married to her? Well, I do like a good mystery and "going out with the guys." Ok, I'm ready to talk. I gently whispered to Hermione, I love you and I want you to know that I'll never leave you. And no matter what happens, will you be there for me, because I'll try to be there for you. "I'll try babe." "OK, now shut up, we have to say I do and do our vows. All I could think to myself was, those dumb ass vows. "Hey babe, that wasn't in your head. Oh, and now people are laughing at you," then she started to giggle.

"Yes! We're finally home and I'm fully ready to get into bed." Hold up sweetie, we're not on the honeymoon then and I think I want to go out with the guys tonight. I could just see the look in her eyes. She knew what I was going to do. It was terrible and made me feel all guilty, but I had to go find my other love. It was hard to walk out of that room with her just sitting in the bed with the covers over her staring at me walk out the door with those big, brown eyes. Right before I walked out of the door I put my head down for about five seconds. Then I turned to her to see her still staring at me, and then I just left.

I remember at the wedding, when I saw her sitting there. I just saw Cho staring at me from her seat in the meadow, with tears all down her face. Her tears felt like they were trying to say something to me. It was like she was incredibly happy for me, Hermione, or both of us…..or what ever. But they also had questioning, pain, and rage in them. Thinking of how I could just leave her after having such fun in school. I could tell she was hurt, and maybe happy, but mostly hurt. I had to fix it, so I to go find her. After I traced where her house was I went over there, and couldn't find her. In fact, I looked everywhere. Then I stopped and thought, wait, THE MEADOW! I jumped in the car and drove off; it started to rain.

Once I got to the meadow I saw something, so I walked up. It was, in fact, just some rabbit way up in the distance, I was confused. Then when I turned around she was standing right behind me with her big little eyes staring straight up at me. I immediately grabbed her and pulled her toward me. Right when she knew I was about to kiss her she asked me a question, "Will you still love me in the morning?" And just wanting to kiss those heavenly lips again and get her in bed, I replied, Forever and ever, babe. We then went straight for each other and just kissed and kissed, then I saw a car.


End file.
